


holy hell.

by predaqueen



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Walking Dead (TV), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predaqueen/pseuds/predaqueen
Summary: you meet Crosshairs and things get crazy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic here so no hate

I rested my head on the dashboard of the truck I was sitting in, almost falling dormant before Cade came into the shed, nudging my shoulder to wake me up. “Volda, wake up. We’re getting dinner.” He handed me sour apple 5-hour energy, which I downed in 1.5 seconds. “I’m picking.” “Not if I beat you to the car, you wanker!” I ran towards the car, a Chevrolet corvette stingray, painted black and green. “I have the keys dumbass!” I yelled as Tessa jogged out of the house, towards the car. Cade ran towards the car, as did I, before realizing that I hadn’t showered since that morning, so I smelled like stank ass. “Shit.” “What?” asked Cade. “I haven’t showered since this morning, I’ve been sweating, long story short, I stink.” “We can wait while you shower.” “Thanks, Tess.” I turned on the outdoor shower that I had outside so that I could live as they did in the walking dead. Outside. I got the temperature adjusted to what I wanted it to be, and stepped into the outhouse-like building around the shower, setting my clothes on the hook next to the door. But cade had put a one-way piece of glass as a window as a joke. And I didn’t know (until cade told me why he was laughing his ass off). So our car, the auto bot crosshairs (I had no idea, Cade and Tessa did), could see me nude through the glass. “Thanks, Cade. Putting the one-way glass in so that someone can see me while I shower. Dickhead.” *crosshairs p o v* Why was the femme that worked with Cade so attractive? The one-way glass allowed me to watch as she showered, which wasn’t helping my over-heating, but my fans were on so I was in the clear. “hey Volda, you good, we’re starving out here.” Y/n, so that’s what her name was. “Shut up Cade I’m rinsing myself off then I’ll be out soon.” She turned off the shower, and to my amusement, used her powers to dry off. “Tessa? You mind getting my spare clothes out of the trunk, I forgot to grab them.” Said Yeager grabbed the change of clothes that y/n requested and opened the door just enough to give them to her. The set of clothes was a simple t-shirt with the pattern of my chest armor, a black cardigan that looked like my trench coat, a ripped pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of terminator looking sunglasses, and black knee-high combat boots. She pulled her hair up into a lazy bun before putting on a black bandeau and black underwear before getting completely dressed and walking out to get in the driver’s seat. “who’s up for sushi?” Tessa’s stomach growled, so did Cade’s, “I’ll take that as a yes.” I felt a pang in my spark, it felt like something I had heard people talk about when they fell in love. One way or another, I was going to get to know y/n better than I did. *reader p o v* Once we got to the sushi restaurant, I ordered the avocado roll, Cade ordered the California roll, and Tessa ordered the spicy California roll. As we ate, I kept thinking about the notes that I found around the house, always signed as ‘your secret auto bot admirer’. I thought of all the Autobots I knew of, but couldn’t think of the Autobot that would do that. Well, then again, Crosshairs. He would do that. One way or another, I was going to track down whoever kept leaving the notes. I was woken up early the next day because I heard what sounded like footsteps downstairs in the kitchen, so I got up, put on my fluffy black robe, tied it, and tiptoed downstairs. All I saw when I entered the kitchen, was another note. "Mother fucker? Again?" I read the note and went upstairs to put on the outfit that whoever wrote the note wanted me to wear. It consisted of a darkish green crop top, black ripped jeans, knee high heeled combat boots, and a black ankle-length cardigan. I walked outside to see a man about 5’11, with slightly messy black hair, and almost the same outfit as me but the jeans weren’t ripped, the crop top was a black t-shirt instead, and the cardigan was a trench coat. “thought I’d have to wake you up my damn self.” “I know your voice from some goddamn where. I just can’t figure it out. Why the 'ell,” My accent revealing itself in my agitated state, I wracked my brain for the name to the voice. “Do I need to tell you who I am?” I sighed in defeat. “Probably.” The man smiled, “Or should I quote myself from a movie?” “Said quote being?” “Good luck” “If you're referring to my difficulty guessing then fuck you.” I felt something click, “Let me take a wild guess, underdogs suck, your alt mode is a corvette stingray, you don’t wanna know what’s in the big cage, you hope whatever green crap the alien spit in hound’s face isn’t contagious, long story short your crosshairs.” He gave me an astonished look, “close your mouth crosshairs we’re not a codfish.” “Anyway, why are you here?” “I’m here because Optimus wanted me to introduce you to the other auto bots.” “why me? What’s so special about me?” “Did anyone tell you who your creator is?” I thought back to every time I had talked to someone about him. They never told me anything, and the people tracker I had been using didn’t do squat in terms of finding him. “No. And I have no luck with people trackers. Although, there was a guy I met on IMVU, in-game father to me.” Crosshairs smiled. “is his name Lucian?” “Yes actually, the name having no relation to the harry potter fandom(Lucius).” “Can you not? I get it you’re a potter head but damn.” I laughed. (Rinn I gàire, rinn an tostar gàire, loisg mi air an tostar. Tha mi duilich airson na h-athair a ’magadh) “You’ll be surprised to see where Optimus is.” I turned around and started walking toward the garage. “Optimus, someone’s here to see you.” I cracked the door open so the prime could exit the garage and transform. Crosshairs disappeared and the Chevy corvette stingray transformed into an 18’ft tall black and green mech. “Optimus.” Said prime nodded in the paratrooper’s direction, turning to me. “There is more to you than meets the eye.” I took a couple of steps back, before disappearing and the other car in the yard, a black and dark grey Aston martin vanquish, started to transform into an 18’ft femme, with waist-length black hair and green optics. “She looks just like her dad.” I heard a car driving towards us, and turned around to see a silver Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 'looks familiar' i thought. Once the car got close enough I felt a connection, only when I saw the car transform did I know why. “Dad!” I ran towards Lockdown, leaping into his arms, wrapping my legs around him, just like when I was a sparkling. He wrapped his arms around my back, making sure I didn’t fall. I felt something hit my shoulder, holding my dad closer to me because we were both crying. “I missed you.” “you barely know who I am.” “I don’t care.” He set me down, let me back up a couple of steps before setting his servo’s on my shoulders. “you grew up so fast.” I smirked. “You barely even know me.” Lockdown looked me dead in the optics before pulling me back into a tight hug. “I missed you.” “I missed you too.” “shut it Loki” I stepped back, walking over towards the house before turning around and running towards my father, jumping and setting my pede in his servo, and backflipping before landing and flipping [  my hair behind my shoulders.  ](http://pakvim.com/watch/nJn1LjLaNVQ)  Lockdown looked over at Optimus, gesturing at me with his servo, “you never told me that she was the black widow now.” “oh my god, dad stop.” Lockdown transformed, “you going with me or not?” “you tell me. Oh, and can crosshairs and Optimus go with us?” I asked, transforming. “if they want to.” Crosshairs and Optimus transformed, waiting for us to lead the way. I let Lockdown and Optimus take the lead, while I slowed down to stay close to crosshairs. “so, my ‘secret Autobot admirer’ you mind explaining why you kept leaving those notes?” “shit” “you don’t have to- “no it's okay, I’m fine talking about it. I had to come up with it on the spot. That’s why it sucked.” I laughed. “got any better nicknames?” “no. but if you don’t have one I’ll give you one.” I thought about all the nicknames that I had, one nickname that triggered my PTSD. “try to come up with one that won’t piss me off. My PTSD is a bitch.” Crosshairs slowed down a little, then sped up to stay next to me.” “The only situation like that I can think of is you were abused.” “I was hoping that we could avoid that.” “sensitive topic?” “yeah.” The rest of the drive was relatively silent, except for some minor chatter about random things.” Lockdown slowed down a bit, "Volda, you tired yet?” I yawned. “a little. Can we stop for the night?” “sure. We all need a little sleep.” We found an abandoned factory with metal slabs stacked in such a way that they worked like beds. I also found some large pieces of cloth that I could fold to make a thin mattress, some pillows, and a blanket. I looked over the see the others doing the same, and I walked over to give my dad a goodnight hug and a kiss on the cheek. “night dad. I love you” Lockdown smiled, “night Emily. Love you too.” I crawled into my makeshift bed, hearing Lockdown and Crosshairs talking about something. I felt a small pain going up my spine, "Oh shit" “You okay?” I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before I said, “yeah. Up until you set your servo on my arm I was having a panic attack.” “you ever had something happen to you that might trigger it?” “yeah actually. I watched splendor man kill my adoptive father, and I ran to a dark place in the woods before he found me crying. I begged him not to kill me, but he told me he wouldn’t. What he did tell me was that he was going to bring me to the mansion where he lived with the rest of the creepypasta and that they would take care of me till they found a place for me to live. They never did so I grew up with them. Slender showed me places that I could go to talk to him if I ever needed to. Splendor always played a bunch of games with me. I was never bored thanks to him. Offender always kept me entertained with dark humor. And when I got older some raunchy jokes. We always said he was tucker from red vs. blue. Trender always took me shopping when I needed to, he made me my dress for both junior and senior proms, And he was my prom date both years. In human form though. He still scared off the boys who would break my heart. Jeff and Smile Dog would play hide and seek with me. Hell, sometimes we’d even get all the others in on it. BEN would always play the Legend of Zelda Hyrule warriors with me. Sally and I would braid each other’s hair. Herobrine would play Minecraft with me, sometimes if I log into the Minecraft server he and I played on I still see him. I made a creepypasta skin pack, and we would use our custom skins so that we knew who was who while we were playing. We would do a bad lip reading of the movies.” Crosshairs laughed. “bet that was fun.” “Yeah. It was. Honestly, I wish I could go back. They’re the reason I am the way I am. Perfectly healthy, insane, wishing that I was a creepypasta myself.” Crosshairs looked at me, sitting on the edge of my ‘bed’ before asking, “if you were a creepypasta what would you look and be like? And if you had a catchphrase or something like that what would it be?” I smiled, “might want to get comfortable. This will take a while.” Crosshairs lay down next to me, not getting under the blanket, but still throwing an arm over me. “if I was a creepypasta I’d probably be slender. Maybe splendor’s female counterpart splendorwoman. I’d wear a polka-dot dress, gold flats, hair up in a sassy bun like a YouTuber that I watch named bunny (grav3yardgirl), my nails would be painted like infinity stones, and I’d be like splendor, killing people if they don’t like surprises.” Crosshairs started to get up, and I felt slightly disappointed that he wouldn’t spend the night with me, but he got up and crawled under the blankets with me. “you’d better get some sleep. I’ll keep watch while you wander off to dreamland. I’ll join you in about half an hour.” I nodded, “alright, night crosshairs.” “night, Emily.” *crosshairs pov* Damn. She was so cute while she slept, and sometimes she talks about me in her sleep. The cutest thing she did though started quoting things from movies in her sleep.

[  “Το χιόνι ανάβει λευκό στο βουνό απόψε Δεν είναι ένα αποτύπωμα που πρέπει να δει κανείς Ένα βασίλειο απομόνωσης Και φαίνεται ότι είμαι η βασίλισσα Ο άνεμος ουρλιάζει σαν αυτή τη στροβιλώδη καταιγίδα μέσα Δεν θα μπορούσε να το κρατήσει, ο ουρανός ξέρει ότι προσπάθησα Μην τους αφήνετε, μην τους αφήνετε να δουν Να είστε το καλό κορίτσι που πρέπει πάντα να είστε Κρύψτε, μην αισθάνεστε, μην τους αφήστε να ξέρουν Λοιπόν, τώρα το ξέρουν Αστο να φύγει άστο να φύγει Δεν μπορεί να το κρατήσει πια Αστο να φύγει άστο να φύγει Στρίψτε και χτυπήστε την πόρτα Δεν με νοιάζει τι θα πουν Αφήστε την καταιγίδα να τρέξει Το κρύο ποτέ δε με ενοχλούσε έτσι και αλλιώς Αστο να φύγει άστο να φύγει Δεν μπορεί να το κρατήσει πια Αστο να φύγει άστο να φύγει Στρίψτε και χτυπήστε την πόρτα Αφήστε το να πάει (πηγαίνετε, πηγαίνετε, πηγαίνετε, πηγαίνετε, πηγαίνετε, πηγαίνετε, πηγαίνετε, πηγαίνετε) Αστο να πάει Αστο να πάει Αστο να πάει Είναι αστείο πώς κάποια απόσταση κάνει τα πάντα να φαίνονται μικρά Και οι φόβοι που με ελέγχονταν από μένα δεν μπορούν να φτάσουν σε μένα καθόλου Ήρθε η ώρα να δούμε τι μπορώ να κάνω Για να ελέγξετε τα όρια και να σπάσετε Δεν υπάρχει δικαίωμα, δεν είναι λάθος, δεν υπάρχουν κανόνες για μένα είμαι ελεύθερος Αστο να φύγει άστο να φύγει Είμαι ένας με τον άνεμο και τον ουρανό Αστο να φύγει άστο να φύγει Δεν θα με δει ποτέ να κλάψω Εδώ στέκομαι και εδώ μένω Αφήστε την καταιγίδα να τρέξει Η δύναμη μου αναβλύζει μέσα στον αέρα μέσα στο έδαφος Η ψυχή μου είναι σπειροειδής σε παγωμένα fractals παντού Και μια σκέψη κρυσταλλώνεται σαν μια παγωμένη έκρηξη Δεν επιστρέφω ποτέ, το παρελθόν είναι στο παρελθόν Αστο να πάει Το κρύο ποτέ δε με ενοχλούσε έτσι και αλλιώς Αστο να φύγει άστο να φύγει Και θα σηκωθώ σαν το διάλειμμα της αυγής Αστο να φύγει άστο να φύγει, το κρύο ποτέ δε με ενοχλούσε έτσι και αλλιώς.”  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=moSFlvxnbgk)  How is it that her singing is lulling me to sleep?! Then again, I need to protect her, even if she's fighting to save me. Better take Jeff’s advice. I placed a kiss on her forehelm, resting my helm behind hers as I lay behind her with her body flush against mine. Leaning her helm back, she rested her helm on my shoulder, breathing softly. I looked up to see lockdown smiling when all of a sudden I felt a small rumble coming from Emily. I looked down to see her nuzzling my neck, purring like a cat. Damn, it’s been too long since slept with me purring. Her ear flicked, moving some of her hair out of the way. The soft sound of her purring lulled me to sleep. *the next morning, reader pov* I woke up the next morning to the feeling someone rubbing my stomach. “morning sleepyhead.” I rolled over to look at crosshairs, smiling up at him, seeing a slightly disturbed look on his face. “do I look like a zombie?” crosshairs looked around, spotting a reflective piece of glass, “there’s a mirror-like piece of glass over there, and unless you plan on stumbling around like the walkers in the walking dead you might want to un-zombify yourself.” I got up walking over to the said piece of glass (while flipping him off) before sitting down in front of it, gently finger brushing the knots out, before I pulled a hair-tie looking a piece of metal off of my wrist, and pulling my hair over my shoulder before braiding it. About midway through, I felt someone behind me pull my hair behind me and continue to braid. “hair-tie.” Came airachnid’s voice from behind me. “how long has it been since we saw each other airachnid?” “too long.” I looked at my best friend’s reflection in the mirror, “no shit, Sherlock.” We stood up and immediately hugged, when crosshairs walked over, he had an ‘I told you’ look on his faceplate, and Optimus and lockdown followed him. “if you wondering who I am, I’m airachnid, volda’s best friend since forever.” “and unbeknownst to most of the humans that know you, you also smile dog.” “oh shit, had no idea.” “it’s alright.” I heard a roar from outside, Optimus instantly recognizing the roar from Grimlock, and airachnid recognizing another roar from predaking. I ran outside, seeing the Dinobot and predacon, before looking back at crosshairs and climbing a tree to get out of reach of predaking and Grimlock. “volda, they won’t hurt you.” “giant t-rex and dragon, you sure they won’t hurt me?” predaking transformed and saw the dumbfounded look on my faceplate. I grinned, “Hey dad, watch this!” I jumped out of the tree, Falling assassins creed style, getting about 20 feet above the ground before spreading my pure black wings, and gliding away, circling back around and landing in front of my father. Predaking transformed back into his predacon mode, and I rested my hand on his snout. “they won’t hurt you unless you hurt the ones they call family.” Said lockdown. I saw Predaking move to push me onto his back, and I held onto his neck, scared that I would fall off. Predaking flapped his wings, and took off, scaring me a little, but once I got used to the fact that he wouldn’t let me fall, I loosened my grip on his neck. “I was scared as hell but this is fukin’ awesome!” I spread my wings, flying in sync with predaking. We circled to my dad and landed before crosshairs helped me go from predaking's back to Grimlock's back. I sat in front of crosshairs, taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, before crosshairs nudged Grimlock a little, and held my left hand. (which was out of my father’s line of sight, but he still knew). {time skip} we’d gotten back to the factory, and I was folding the blankets I had used when we spent the night, and I took a few things I could use, like a sharp piece of metal I could turn into a knife, some metal rods to make cross bolts and my crossbow, which I had hidden in the factory a few days earlier. “crossbow? Since when did my daughter, of all weapons, use a crossbow?” asked my father with a smirk. “Hey dad, you know who my godfathers are right? The redneck and his brother who raised me? Daryl and Merle Dixon?” I responded, cocking my hip to one side and crossing my arms. “of course I know them. you grew up with Daryl and Merle Dixon in an alternate dimension, were transported to this one, becoming an infant and merging the two universes in the process, and now are the only ones who can go between them, bringing someone along if you so desire.” I smirked, and I can always go back to visit mama carol any time I want.” Crosshairs had walked over during the part of the conversation about my crossbow, and was now giving me a strange look, “mama carol? As in Carol Peletier?” I turned around, walking over to grab my knife, strapping it to my waist as Daryl had shown me, and slung my crossbow over my shoulder. “yep. And Daryl and Merle Dixon. The badass rednecks who raised me right. Merle’s not dead. Negan, oh I hated him, he killed my uncle Glenn. Bastard killed Rosita too. She tried to kill Daryl on multiple occasions. Had her head smashed in with a barbed wire-wrapped baseball bat named Lucille.” “what the fuck is wrong with Negan?” I thought of all the ways that I could phrase what needed to say, but only one came up, ‘ _ he’s the only  one of the saviors who cared.  saw me as a sister.’  _ “his abusive childhood. It corrupted his mind. Dwight, a former member of the saviors, helped him see the light. Negan’s a good man now. He helped rebuild Alexandria, it’s a work in progress, but I planned on going back to visit. Daryl and merle keep iris messaging me, telling me that Lil’ ass-kicker misses me. Judith, she’ll be 13 in a couple of days. Wanted to get her something, maybe a horse filly, around 13 in horse years so they can grow up together.” Optimus smiled at the idea of Judith and a horse growing up together, especially if it was from me. “wait, volda, don’t you have a filly you could give Judith?’ Seeing something in the woods move, I readjusted my knife before turning on my heels to respond to my best friends’ question. “actually yes, the mare gave birth a while back and her filly is about 13 in horse years. I can give her to Judith as a present for her birthday along with lessons on how to ride and care for a horse.” *Crosshairs pov* I smiled, thinking of the joy I would see in Emily’s eyes when she walked around the archery range with the horse she was giving Judith for her birthday. “I’ve never met Judith, but from the way you talk about her it sounds like she’s the kind of girl who’d teach her horse to kick anyone who hurt her family.” volda laughed, smiling as she turned around to walk towards the woods. “no, that’d be me.” I smiled, knowing that she’s the one for me, but I didn’t know how to confess. Lockdown sensed my problem, and pulled me aside.” crosshairs, I’m fine with you dating my daughter, but its Daryl you’ve got to watch out for. He’s been scaring off boys since she turned thirteen. Throws them an arrow and says they fly much faster after midnight.” I stopped mid-step, looking back at lockdown, seeing the mirth in his eyes, and a serious look on his faceplate. “you’ve got to be shitting me.” “nope. He does. He did it to me before I told him that I’m her father.” “oh stop it, dad, you’re being weird.” Lockdown smiled, turning his back to me, “says the weirdest femme in existence.” I could see the burning rage in her optics as she turned on her father. “dad, I’m the weirdest femme in existence because you conceived me.” I smirked at the defeated look on her father’s face, hearing a quiet laugh from Optimus as lockdown said, “it’s not funny, besides, you’re the other half of her being here!” the look on my faceplate must have been quite entertaining, because volda smiled and said, “yes, my parents are Optimus prime and lockdown.” ‘and their ship name is opdown.’ I thought, not knowing volda was telepathic. ‘lol, nice. Ever heard the song up down by Morgan Wallen?’ the hell? ‘sorry if I scared you, I’m telepathic. And it’s just me volda talking to you.’ Oh. ‘didn’t know that.’ ‘I know, again sorry for scaring you. And in terms of nicknames, there’s one that Judith and I share. Lil’ ass-kicker.’ ‘Daryl?’ ‘yep. I was a baby when they found me in the woods. By the kingdom, oh shit.’ ‘what’ ‘something in the woods, crosshairs stay here, I think I saw a crossbow’ ‘what would a crossbow mean?’ ‘could mean a certain redneck decided to visit his goddaughter’ came lockdowns voice in my head. ‘wait, Daryl?’ ‘I think.’ *reader pov* ‘wait, Daryl?’ I heard crosshairs voice echo in my head, I transformed and went to my holo form, tiptoeing into the woods line to see someone I hadn’t seen in several years. “DARYL!” I yelled as I ran over to the redneck that had shown me how to live right, shoot a crossbow, and do something amazing, survive. *time skip* “that is Maggie’s concern and Maggie’s concern alone,” I responded, feeling my body temperature rise as I got angrier. “Well then, maybe you should talk to Margret about you being here,” Gregory responded. “Glad you mentioned that Gregory because I'm right here," said Maggie from right behind him. "Margret. is she allowed to be here?" "yes she is, now kindly go back to the basement." said Maggie, "and stay there!". I laughed, smiling as Maggie hugged me. "I missed you. by the way, how's Hershel doing?" Maggie turned her head, calling out to her son Hershel. "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!" she yelled, her son looked over, " 'mere." "mom stop you being weird!" *later* I lay with my back facing Alexandria, tears flowing from my eyes, as I thought back to all the times that I had tried to take my life, letting the memories wash over me, bringing floods of pain with them. * _ flashback _ *  _ “I can’t take it. This world has no place for me.” I cried, setting down the suicide note I had written, before I picked up the knife, and held it in front of my chest, ready to pierce my heart. *end flashback*  _ I hadn’t noticed crosshairs walking up behind me until he reached around me to wipe away a tear. “hey, what’s biting you in the aft?” I rolled over into a kneeling position, then hugged crosshairs to my chest as I cried. His arms closed around me, holding me close as I bawled my optics out. “just memories of things I regret.” I managed to choke out between sobs. Then my arm slipped, pushing my sleeve up a little revealing the scars. I didn’t object as crosshairs gently took my arm in his servo and pushed up my sleeve. “I don’t blame you for regretting this. I regret it too.” He whispered, letting my arm fall into my lap before pushing up his sleeves. “ I regret every one of these.” He said, holding out his arms for me to see. I lifted my helm to look at his forearms. “you too?” I asked, running my digits over one of the scars. “yeah, I guess we’re in the same boat.” Said crosshairs, pulling our sleeves back down. “should we go back?” I asked, looking crosshairs in the optics with a new kind of hope. “yeah, probably, I don’t want anyone thinking we left to do anything weird ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). As we walked back, I kept reflecting on what crosshairs had shown me. “I did worse to myself,” I said, as we lay in bed that night, “what do you mean?” he whispered, looking at me with a worried look. “i-i tried to take my own life.” The shock on crosshairs face was too much for me to bear, and I closed my eyes. “there are so many things that we both regret. This included. I almost succeeded the one time I tried.” He whispered the last part, hugging me close to his chest. “don’t do it again ok? I love you, and I will beat your ass if you try again.” I thought, ‘oh shit’, holding my breath, ‘did I just say that?’ I bit my lower lip, looking away from crosshairs, unable to move because of his tight grip on my body. “Volda, did – did you mean what you said?’ 

“yes. I meant what I said. I love you crosshairs, and I always have.” I said setting a servo on the side of crosshair’s face. I leaned in, closing my optics as I did so, knowing that I hadn’t missed my mark when I felt crosshairs lips on mine. His hand moved to the small of my back, pulling me closer. (if that was possible) "I love you too Volda." whispered crosshairs as he rolled onto his back, pulling me on top of him,

*third-person* As Optimus was walking towards his room, he saw lockdown grinning like an idiot, walking toward him. "It happened. They confessed."


	2. SmUt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) When Crosshairs lured me on top of him, I felt something betwixt my legs warm up. I flushed somewhat, hoping he didn't notice. Understanding the awkwardness of what was happening, he drew me closer to him, rocking over onto his side. "Volda, do you think we should-" I cut him off with a kiss, slipping my hands down to his hips, smirking about the embraces we'd shared. "We might get caught." He said, caressing me again. "We just might." "I don't give a shit though." "


End file.
